everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Beau Avenant Charming
Beau Avenant Charming is the son of Goldilockes and the Prince Charming from The story of Pretty Goldilockes. He, however, isn't following his parents story, that's for his little sister. Beau is to become the next Beauty of the fairy tale Beauty and the Beast. He and his sister are the only one who know this. Beau is rebel because he despises the person who has to become the beast because of her ugly personality and doesn't believe he can ever show her true love. But since noone knows about his destiny as the future Beauty, he is seen as a Royal by everyone else. Character Personality Beau is beautiful on the outside but is even prettier on the inside. He deeply cares about others and will always lend a hand to those in need. He stands up for his friends with his shining sword. He is extremely loyal to his friends. Beau is very fond of unicorn riding and swordfighting. Ofcourse like his last name suggests, he is also very charming. Even with all of this Beau has a lot of insecurities. Most coming from the fact that he isn't the son of King Charming and thus just a random Prince Charming like his father before him and even though he doesn't really care about looks he would still like to have a herd of girls follow him wherever he goes, but most crush on Daring over him. Adding to his many insecurities about not being a King's son. He does have the occasional girl crushing on him and asking him out, though. Insecurities are also the reason he hasn't told anyone that he is the next Beauty. He doesn't want to fulfill this destiny but he doesn't want to seen as a rebel either fearing it would give him a bad name. He hates himself whenever he makes a mistake, fearing it will make him be remembered for the wrong reasons. Problem is, he often makes the same mistakes. Appearance Beau has short golden blonde hair in the same hairstyle as Dexterous Charming, but when it's wet his hairstyle is more like Darings. He has deep blue eyes and a 6-Pack. His smile is so bright it can calm down and trance even the most ferocious beasts. Fairy tale – Beauty and the Beast How the Story Goes http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beauty_and_the_Beast How does Character Name come into it? Beau is the male version of Belle, both mean beautiful in french. How do they come into it? Beau isn't the son of the Beauty, but is chosen to follow in her footsteps. Relationships Family He is part of the Charming family. His parents are the Goldilockes and the Prince Charming from The Story of Pretty Goldilockes. His little sister also goes to EAH, she follows her mother's story. Friends He is still mostly seen hanging around other royals, but he does hang out a lot with rebels as well, not really seeing a difference. His best friends of the bunch Blondie and Dexterous. Though he has to take care that Blondie doesn't find out about his secret. Pet He has white unicorn with a long golden manes and a golden horn. It's name is Goldimanes. Romance I'm slowly develeping his romance at the moment in my Untitled Fantale, but for now it's still nonexistant. Outfits Basic To be added Legacy Day To be added Getting Fairest To be added Trivia *He is french and can speak french fluently (don't ask him to because I can not). *The name of his pet goldimanes is a play on goldilockes (but you probably already realised that) *He only recently found out that he has to play the part of beauty of the tale the Beauty and the Beast. He has neglected to tell anyone because he doesn't want to forfil it but doesn't want to be seen as a rebel either. *To be able to see someones soul he needs to be able to make eyecontact, though it doesn't have to be direct. * His class schedule includes: Advanced Wooing, Muse-ic, Beast Training and Care, Grimm-Nastics, Heroics 101 and Dragon Slaying. Quotes *"You shouldn't believe all the lies of the beautiful people." *"What good is having riches if you're poor in your heart?" *"You may have a beautiful skin, but who cares when you're extremely ugly within?" Notes *He is my third OC to be added. *He plays a main role in my story together with Bluebell Bête and Savanne "Svane"Ælling. *He is a protagonist. *Beau has two last names: Avenant Charming *Beau only uses the Avenant part of his name for formal occasions or to differentiate himself from the other Charmings at Ever After High. Gallery add photos! Timeline *27 May 2014: His page was added. *29 May 2014: Beau debuts in his first fantale. Category:Males Category:Princes Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:BreZ Category:Nobility Category:Characters Category:Charmings